Blog użytkownika:Noxto10/One day in Equestria - rozdział 1
Skoro wszyscy piszą fanfiki, to zdecydowałam, że i ja coś napiszę. Jeśli zobaczycie jakieś błędy, to piszcie, poprawię. Mam nadzieję, że zaciekawi was to i wam się spodoba:) Miłego czytania!:) Rozdział 1 - Dzień jak co dzień Rarity obudziła się i uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie czując zapach z kuchnii. - Sweetie chyba znowu próbuje zrobić mi śniadanie do łóżka. Spróbuję jej nie przeszkadzać, ostatnio wyszło jej nawet bardzo dobre - Rarity oblizała się na wspomnienie przepysznych naleśników z syropem klonowym. Ostrożnie wyszła z pokoju i zeszła po schodach prowadzących na pierwsze piętro Butiku Karuzela. Podchodząc do drzwii kuchnii usłyszała dwa głosy. Jeden należał do jej siostry, drugi zaś do: - Imprezka urodzinowa Gummy'ego? Świetny pomysł, zapytam Rarity gdy tylko się obudzi - powiedziała Sweetie Belle. - Co porabiasz? Gotujesz coś? - zapytała się Pinkie Pie. - Tak, robię Rarity śniadanie do łóżka - Sweetie Belle uśmiechnęła się z dumą. - Potrzeujesz pomocy? Ciocia Pinkie Pie zawsze służy pomocnym kopytkiem - powiedziała Pinkie. - Nie, dziękuję, poradzę sobie - odpowiedziała Sweetie Belle. - To ja zmykam, muszę jeszcze odwiedzić kilka osób. Cześć szkrabie! - pożegnała się Pinkie Pie. - Cześć Pinkie! - Sweetie Belle wróciła do gotowania. - Hmmmm, co by tu jeszcze dodać... Maliny! Tak, Rarity uwielbia maliny! - Sweetie Belle zaczęła szukać malin w kuchni - Są! Już za chwilę będzie gotowe! Rarity uśmiechnęła się, wróciła szybko do swojej sypialni i wślizgnęła się do łóżka w ostatniej chwili. Zaraz potem do pokoju weszła Sweetie Belle. Ostrożnie postawiła tacę ze śniadaniem na szafce nocnej. - Rarity, wstawaj. Już ranek. - powiedziała Sweetie. Rarity otworzyła powoli oczy i przeciągnęła się. - Która godzina? Długo spałam? - zapytała. - Nie wiem która godzina, ale śniadaniem nie musisz się już martwić - Sweetie podała Rarity tacę ze śniadaniem - Smacznego! Rarity opadła szczęka i oniemiała patrzyła na koktajl, który zrobiła jej Sweetie Belle. - Coś nie tak? - zapytała z niepokojem Sweetie Belle. - Mój ulubiony wieloowocowy warstwowy błyszczący koktajl! Jak udało ci się go zrobić? - Rarity nie wierzyła własnym oczom. - Z lekcjami gotowania, których mi udzieliłaś nie było zbyt trudno. Usłyszałam jak rozmawiałaś o koktajlu z Fluttershy i postanowiłam, że zrobię ci taki sam. Pożyczyłam książkę kucharską od Babci Smith i zrobiłam wszystko według przepisu - wyjaśniła Sweetie Belle. - Dziękuję... - powiedziała Rarity i przytuliła siostrę. - Coś mi się jeszcze przypomniało! Możemy iść jutro na imprezkę urodzinową Gummy'ego? - zapytała z nadzieją Sweetie. - No cóż, musiałabym wtedy odłożyć pewien projekt na później... - Prooooooooszę... - Sweetie Belle zrobiła słodzkie oczka. - Dobrze, pójdziemy. Kto mógłby odmówić takim oczom. - Rarity pogłaskała siostrę po głowie. - Yopeee! - Sweetie podskoczyła z radości - Pójdę posprzątać w kuchnii! - wybiegła pędem z pokoju. Rarity uśmiechnęła się do siebie i spróbowała łyczek koktailu. - Mmmm... pyszny! - powiedziała. * * * W zamku rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Spike wyszedł zaspany z łóżka i popatrzył na zegarek. - Kto normalny w niedzielę o ósmej rano dobija się do drzwi? - pomyślał i podreptał w kierunku korytarza. Ze swojej sypialni wyszła równie zaspana Twilight. Wczoraj do późna studiowała zwoje przysłane przez Księżniczke Celestię, on zaś czytał kolejny komiks o Maniaczce. Spike otworzył drzwi i zasypał go deszcz konfetti. - Cześć Spike! Razem z Gummy'm chcemy ciebie i Twilight zaprosić na urodzinową imprezkę Gummy'ego - powiedziała różowa nosicielka klejnotu śmiechu. - Dzięki za zaproszenie Pinkie - Twilight, która dotarła właśnie do drzwi uśmiechnęła się - na pewno przybędziemy. Kiedy dokładnie się odbędzie? - Jutro po południu. No to lecę, pa! - Pinkie pożegnała się i znikła równie szybko jak się pojawiła. - Chodź Spike, zjemy coś na śniadanie - powiedziała Twilight i ruszyła w kierunku kuchnii. Spike podrapał się po łuskach. - Coś czuję, że to nie będzie zwykłe przyjęcie - pomyślał. * * * Rainbow Dash leciała między chmurami z niezwykłą szybkością. Coraz szybciej zbliżała się do celu. - Jeszcze chwila... Wysil się Rainbow! Przeleciała między dwoma słupkami wbitymi w chmurę, na której stał Tank. Żółw zatrzymał stoper. Rainbow podleciała, żeby zobaczyć wynik. - Yay! Siedem i ćwierć sekundy! Pobiłam mój ostatni rekord! - Rainbow pogłaskała swojego pupila po głowie. - Chodź, wracamy do domu Tank - powiedziała. Niebieska klacz z tęczową grzywą uruchomiła śmigło na skorupie Tanka i skierowali się w stonę domu. Rainbow miała tej nocy piękny sen. Śniło jej się, że Spitfire zaprosiła ją do drużyny Wonderbolts i już miała dać swój pierwszy występ, gdy nagle dzwonek do drzwi głośno oświadczył przybycie Pinkie i Gummy'ego. Mniejsza z tym, dziwiła się, że jeszcze nie była częścią drużyny Wonderboltsów. Była przecież, o czym wszyscy dobrze wiedzieli, wspaniałą lotniczką. W dole na ziemii bawiła się właśnie Znaczkowa Liga. Rainbow pomyślała o swoim znaczku i przypomniał jej się moment, w którym go zdoyła. Wtedy też dokonała czegoś niemożliwego. Wykonała pierwsze w historii Ponaddźwiękowe Bum. Od dziecka była więc stworzona do latania. Rainbow i Tank dotarli do domu powiernicznki klejnotu lojalności. - Chodź Tank, wypijemy sobie po szklance cydru. - powiedziała Rainbow. * * * Discord wyszedł ze swojego domu. Mieścił się on w zacisznym kątku między lasem Everfree, a górami, na których drugim końcu znajdował się Canterlot. Było stąd dość daleko do Ponyville, ale Panu Chaosu to nie przeszkadzało. Lubił czasami pobyć w ciszy i samotności. Było stąd za to bliżej do chatki Fluttershy, jego najbliższej przyjaciółki. Miał oczywiście innych przyjaciół, ale tylko ona doskonale go rozumiała. Szedł drogą w stronę farmy Apple. Kiedy doszedł do krańca sadu wszedł na najbliższą chmurkę i usadowił się wygodnie. Wyczarował szklankę czekoladowego mleka, swojego ulubionego napoju i zaczął pić go przez słomkę. - No, nareszcie trochę relaksu. - pomyślał. Rzeczywiście, od rana nie doświadczył ani chwili odpoczynku. Z ciekawego snu (zasypywał Tireka kanapkami z dżemem) wyrwała go Pinkie Pie. Najpierw zadzwoniła dzwonkiem do drzwi tak mocno, że podskoczył na łóżku i uderzył głową w sufit (niezbyt miłe przeżycie), potem zaliczył bliskie spotkanie z wylotem armaty imprezowej (nie radzę próbować), a to wszystko o szóstej rano... Kiedy próbował zjeść śniadanie, z lasu wyleciała chmara wygłodniałych Parasprite'ów. Oczywiście uporał się z nimi, ale doszczętnie zepsuło mu to poranek. Zaczął rozmyślać nad tym co można by było dać Gummy'emu jako prezent urodzinowy. Mały aligator był bardzo spokojny, wręcz nieobecny, przez co zupełnie nie pasował do swojej właścicielki. Co mogłoby się przydać takiemu "gumowemu" krokodylowi? Nagle, Discord stracił oparcie i runął boleśnie na ziemię. Usłyszał głos jakiejś młodej klaczy: - Mówiłam ci Scootaloo, nie zdobędziemy znaczków za łapanie chmurek! - Przecież spróbować zawsze można - powiedziała inna klaczka. Draconequus podnósł się z ziemii i popatrzył na trzy młode klaczki, które stały obok niego. Ta w kokardzie to Apple Bloom, siostra Applejack, mała jednorożka obok to Sweetie Belle, siostra Rarity, a ta trzecia... chyba Scootaloo, ich koleżanka. Razem tworzyły coś co nazywały Znaczkową Ligą. MIały na celu odkrywanie swoich talentów i zdobywanie uroczych znaczków. Rzeczywiście, żadna z nich nie miała jeszcze znaczka. Sweetie Belle podeszła do niego i zapytała: - Nic ci nie jest? - Nie, ale zanim następnym raze zabierzecie się za łapanie obłoczków sprawdźcie najpierw czy ktoś na nich nie siedzi - odpowiedział Discord rozmasowując sobie plecy - A co wy tu robicie? Nie powinnyście być w szkole? - Przecież jest niedziela - powiedziała Sweetie Belle. - No tak, racja, w niedzielę szkoła nieczynna - powiedział wyczarowując sobie wygodny hamak, na którym usiadł. - Naprawdę, nie macie innych rzeczy do roboty? - Pan Chaosu powtórnie zaczął pić czekoladowe mleko. - A wiesz może jak mogłybyśmy zdobyć nasze znaczki? - zapytała Scootaloo. - Nie wiem, Draconequusy nie mają znaczków na bokach. - powiedział - Ale moim zdaniem powinnyście spróbować czegoś mniej niebezpiecznego, np. łapania motyli. - Chodźcie, znam miejsce gdzie jest mnóstwo motylków - powiedziała Scootaloo. - Dzięki za radę, cześć Discord - pożegnała się Apple Bloom. - Cześć, cześć, miłego dnia - pożegnał się Discord i zapadł w drzemkę. Koniec rozdziału 1. Rozdział 2 klik Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Blogi zawsze aktualne